Strange Things Happen at Twilight
by Shooshkipoo
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a poltergeist in Forks, but it's not the poltergeist causing Sam grief.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I certainly don't own Twilight. D

Don't worry readers; I haven't forgotten my other stories. I will finish everything I start, promise!

Takes place sometime in season 5.

**

When Sam woke up, there was another person in the room. At least he thought there was, it was too dark to tell. He rolled over and turned on the lamp quickly, but the room was empty with no sign that there had been another presence.

"Wh'th hell Smmy?" grumbled Dean from the other bed. Sam looked around; the room did seem to be empty.

"It's probably nothing, go back to sleep." He said, turning the lamp off. Dean snored in response.

When morning arrived, Sam checked the room over, just to be sure. The salt lines were still in place, their belongings all seemed to be accounted for and there was no hint of sulphur anywhere. Perhaps he had dreamt it? No, looking again, he saw that the window by his bed was open just a little bit. Weird...

**

The day was pretty uneventful, he and Dean spent most of their time devising ways to infiltrate the high school and banish the poltergeist there. Problem was; small towns like Forks were generally very tight knit and noticed strangers right away. In a high school of all places, Sam and Dean would have a tough time blending in. Sam managed to get the position of substitute biology teacher, whereas Dean got stuck being the janitor this time. They started tomorrow. When they were eating their greasy supper at an equally greasy diner, Sam got the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

"Everything ok, Sammy?" asked Dean through a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger. Sam nodded hesitantly,

"I guess so. I dunno, have you ever felt like you were being watched?" Dean gave him a weird look,

"Yeah, and nine times out of ten, we are. Think it's the poltergeist?" Sam shook his head,

"No, it isn't a menacing presence, it's just...there." Dean looked concerned,

"Well, keep your eyes peeled anyway, Sammy. Can't let anything get the jump on us." Sam nodded, giving his brother a grateful smile. Things were starting to feel like old times again.

That night, it happened again. This time, Sam knew he wasn't imagining it because Dean saw too. Dean had gotten up to go to the bathroom, leaving Sam alone and half asleep. When the bathroom door opened, Sam distinctly saw that it was a tall male, but the face was in shadow.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, taking a fighting stance. The figure didn't acknowledge Dean's presence; he turned and sailed out the window. Sam jumped up and ran to the window, but the man was out of sight. He slammed the window shut in annoyance and locked it.

"Are you ok, Sam?" demanded Dean, "what did he do?" Sam looked completely baffled, and a little weirded out.

"Nothing, he just stood there and stared at me." Dean looked at him, and then tossed him a handgun.

"He comes back, you shoot him, ok?" Sam nodded. This was kind of weird, even for them.

The next day definitely qualified as eventful. Sam was a little late getting to class, so most people were already seated when he arrived. A glum looking brunette and a very familiar looking bronze-haired boy appeared to be having a deep conversation while their classmates chatted and laughed.

"Good morning everyone," he said pleasantly, "I'm Mr. Cooper and I'm filling in for the day."

"Just one? Damn." said one of the girls, eyeing him up and down. The other girls giggled their approval at her words. Sam just smiled,

"Guess we'll start with attendance?" The females of the class all sat at perfect attention, batting their eyelashes when Sam called their names.

"Edward Cullen?" The bronze-haired boy's head snapped up and gave Sam a wide eyed look of shock and something else Sam couldn't identify. Whatever it was, it passed quickly.

"Here." He said lazily, turning his attention pointedly to the microscope in front of him. The glum girl looked even glummer than before. Her name turned out to be Bella Swan. Once attendance was over with, Sam clapped his hands,

"Ok, your teacher said you'd be doing a lab and identifying the stages of mitosis by looking at a bunch of slides, is that right?" The class nodded. Edward's gaze stayed fixed on the microscope. "The slides are in these boxes, and if you have any trouble, let me know." Though Sam wouldn't admit it, most of the girls in the class either paid no attention to their usual teacher or they just really wanted to talk to him. He noticed that Edward Cullen kept sneaking glances at him. Feeling he might as well do the job properly, he went over to the table Edward and Bella were at.

"No problems here?" he asked. Edward dropped his pen.

"Actually sir," he said calmly, "I'm having a bit of trouble identifying this one."

"Want me to have a look?" Edward shrugged indifferently,

"If you please." Bella glared at him. Sam bent over and peered into the microscope. It was clearly anaphase, but before he could say so, he realized that Edward was literally breathing down his neck. No not breathing exactly, just inhaling. He straightened up, pleased to find that he was at least three inches taller than Edward.

"Looks like anaphase to me, try looking again." Edward took a swift peek into the microscope,

"Of course, thank you sir." His voice had a slight tremor. Bella gave him a tight smile; if she attempted anything more, Sam was quite certain her face would crack. Thankfully the class ended shortly after that. Edward gave him a long look before exiting. Sam sat down on the desk and rubbed his temple. Dean popped his head into the room wearing a big grin,

"So, how was your first class? Planning to give up hunting and become a high school teacher?"

"God no!" replied Sam, "How about you? Did you find the poltergeist?" Dean's smile got even bigger,

"I not only found it, I'm pretty sure I know who it is and where they're buried! Hear that? Buried, not cremated! I could sing!"

"Don't," Sam advised, "Guess we have to wait 'till tonight to go to the cemetery, huh?" Dean nodded,

"I think they'd notice if we went now. That means you get to teach some more!" Sam glared at his big brother.

"I'm off to sweep some floors in peace and quiet now, have fun!" Dean sailed away, leaving Sam in the bio room. Something in the window caught his eye. It was gone when he looked, but he could have sworn it was the pale face of Edward Cullen.

At lunch, things got even more interesting. Sam was getting a very strange vibe from Mr. Cullen and was disturbed to find him luring the glum-faced Bella into the forest. He couldn't in good conscience ignore this, so he followed them from a distance. They were a good distance away from the school when Edward and Bella stopped. Sam hid behind a tree.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Bella deadpanned, "I love you more than anything."

"I'm sorry Bella; I think it is better this way. My heart belongs to another now." Edward replied, just as monotone.

"I'll follow you."

"As if you could ever outrun me." The now ex-couple glared at each other. Edward walked away calmly; Belle got down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Sam was thoroughly confused, but decided to follow Edward; maybe his new object of affection would need protection. Edward stopped in an open, sunny field. Sam wasn't sure, but it looked like Edwards face was sparkling. Either that or his face was glistening with sweat. For a reason unknown to Sam, Edward started unbuttoning his shirt very slowly before slipping it off his shoulders entirely. He was definitely sparkling.

"Do I dazzle you?" Edward asked, looking directly at the tree Sam was hiding behind.

"I'm not sure that's the right word for it." Sam answered, stepping into the field, "What are you?"

"I'm the world's greatest hunter." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Everything about me draws you in;" Sam's other eyebrow went up. "My looks, my voice, even my scent."

"Yeah ok, but what are you?"

"As if you could ever outrun me!" growled Edward, suddenly angry for no apparent reason, "As if you could ever fight me off!"

"Actually," said Sam pleasantly, "I'm pretty sure I could." Edward appeared inches away from Sam. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath,

"Are you afraid?" asked Edward in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Again, not sure that's the right word for it." Sam replied, pulling back from Edward. Edward smiled,

"You really shouldn't have said that." Thankfully for Sam, the bell rang.

"Oh gee, look at that, time to go back to school!" Edward looked at him calculatingly,

"I'll be seeing you." And then he was gone.

**

Dean was already at the cemetery that night when Sam arrived. He took one look at Sam and the concerned look was back. It made Sam feel better, but then he remembered that the day's events might just make Dean split a gut laughing.

"What happened?"

"I've figured out who was in our room last night."

"Really? Who?" Sam steeled himself for the mockery that was sure to come.

"A student at the high school named Edward Cullen." Dean furrowed his eyebrows,

"Cullen...That name sounds familiar." He thought for a moment, "Right! Bobby told us about a family called the Cullen's after our encounter with Lenore; they're vampires who live off animal blood." Sam was confused again,

"He kept trying to tell me he was the world's greatest hunter. And if he doesn't eat humans, why was he in our room?" Dean held up a hand,

"Wait wait wait, you actually talked to this guy?" Sam rolled his eyes, ninety percent sure what Dean was going to say next,

"Sammy's got a boyfwend! I knew you had it in you!" Defence was futile.

"Shut up and start digging!" grumbled Sam. Dean found it was rather hard to shovel and laugh at the same time.

"In all seriousness, what did Cullen say to you?" asked Dean, wiping the mirth from his eyes. Sam sighed before answering,

"After taking his shirt off so I could see his sparkling skin, he said he was the world's greatest hunter, that I'd never be able to fight him off and that he'd be seeing me." Dean stared at him.

"My, that's creepy."

"Yeah, just a little."

When the job was done, Sam suggested walking through the forest to avoid being seen. Dean agreed and off they went. The forest was pitch black, and Sam could feel that they were being followed.

"Dean?" No one answered. Sam tried again, "Dean?" A rotten looking tree fell in front of him, effectively blocking his path. Seconds later, Edward Cullen was in front of the tree. Sam wasn't scared, he was just annoyed.

"You're impossibly fast and strong and you glitter in the sunlight. I know what you are." Edward was suddenly behind Sam,

"Say it." He growled, "Say it out loud."

"Vampire." Edward gave a small laugh, taking another intoxicating breath,

"I've never wanted a human's blood so badly; you're like my own personal brand of heroin." Sam rolled his eyes to the heavens,

"That's very flattering, can I go now?"

"It's so frustrating, I'm passionate about you, but your scent draws me in!"

"Ok." said Sam. He wasn't sure how else to respond to that. Edward leapt away from Sam as though seared.

"You cannot love me! I've killed people before! I am a monster!" Then he turned and ran. Shaking his head in disbelief, Sam clambered over the tree to find Dean standing a few feet away.

"Was it that Cullen kid?" Sam nodded. Dean groaned,

"Thank God we leave tomorrow morning."

"Amen to that."

At about two-thirty in the morning, Sam woke with a start to see Edward standing at the end of the bed.

"Wha? How'd you get in here?"

"Snuck in before you got back and hid in your closet." Sam stared at him incredulously,

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"I like watching you sleep," Edward explained hurriedly, "It's relaxing to me."

"Get out." Moaned Sam, resisting the urge to fall back on the pillow. Edward climbed onto the bed and hovered above Sam's face,

"I just want to try one thing." whispered Edward quietly. Sam looked at Dean who had opened the window and was advancing on Edward.

"Not today, creep." Said Dean, Grabbing Edward's arms and pulling him off the bed. Sam got up and took Edward's struggling legs. Together, they carried Edward over to the window and threw him unceremoniously out. Dean slammed the window shut and locked it.

"How do you feel about leaving town right now instead of in a few hours?"

"Sounds good to me." Replied Sam gratefully. On their way out, Dean couldn't help but ask,

"So you're his personal brand of heroin?"

"Bite me." grumbled Sam.

"I'd love to. You have no Idea how much I'd love to..." breathed Edward, who was standing outside the door.

Sam got down on the ground and curled up into a ball.

END

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic! This one was inspired by the youtube video Buffy vs. Edward, it's absolutely hilarious! Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
